Colton Shore (Scott Thompson Baker)
Colton Shore was introduced on February 4, 1998 as Lucy Coe 's cousin who had recently been discharged from the military. He came to visit his mom Charlene Simpson who was living with Lucy and Tony Jones. Storyline After arriving in Port Charles, he gets a job on the docks and moves into Kelly's. one day Colton rescues Sean Donelly with almost super human strength when a crate falls on him on the dock. Tiffany gives him his own TV show the Colton Connection. He also helps Felicia and Sean with trying to figure out what happened to Frisco Jones. He rescues Felicia when she meets with the mysterious LeBlanc and is shot at, At the Port Charles Arts Festival in July of 1988, he gets kidnapped with Felicia by Collette, they both escape and help stop the terrorists from bombing the festival. In August 1988 he mysteriously begins writting the word Sanctuary in greek. He visited Greece on leave, but never learned the language. A mysterious reporter named Ripley moved into Kelly's to keep an eye on him. He has a series of memory flashbacks of a woman, and a warzone, meditating and a terrorist symbol with the greek word for Sanctuary. One night when he was sleeping he utters the words I love you Arielle but when he wakes up he doesn't know who that was. In September on the night of the dedication of the Frisco Jones Memorial Arts Complex the truth is revealed, after he is hypnotized by Tom. Colton remembers... On a plane ride home, he met an old vet who told him he should spent time in Greece it was a wonderful place to relax. On the Island Greek Island of Mikonos, he met Arielle. They spent time together and got to know each other, falling in love. She took him to a monastery where her friends lived, they meditate and learn Tai Chi. Its for people that want to make a difference. He falls even more in love with Arielle, they drink tea every day. He doesn't know how much time passed but he has visions of war and death and sees pictures and runs away. Arielle catches up to him at the cottage. MP's burst in and arrest him, they show him Arielle is wearing the terrorist symbol, the same one left where they killed his friends. The MP's who turn out to be terrorists, he recognizes them when he's being interrogated. The convinced him they where MPs. They kept drugging him. They brainwashed him. They convinced him he needed to eliminate the terrorists. They showed him pictures of a man and Arielle. He reverted into a military state. They convinced him he had a mission. His code name was Sanctuary. He remembers a long flight. At a hotel, there was a man with him, he said he was going to be dropped off at a warehouse and wait to eliminate the subversives, then leave and catch a flight to the U.S. and Port Charles, and forget everything on the flight. He remembers showing up where he was supposed to and gunning down Arielle and the man. After shooting them, he walks over and Arielle is gone. He turns over the body an his tags. At that point he realizes he shot Frisco Jones! Felicia overhears the confession, and is shocked. Colton is arrested for the murder since he confessed. Tom wants him to let him break their doctor-patient confidentiality agreement and to say what really happened, but Colton refuses. He was arraigned and plead guilty, he was ready to die. No one could change his mind. The mysterious Ripley is seen talking to someone in Greece, and its revealed he is Arielle's brother and he knows Colton isn't guilty. He leaves Sean a box with the dog tags and the Uzi, that Colton had used. He leaves for Greece under orders from his father a retired general named Gastineau. Sean convinces him to come back and tell his story. Robert and Sean have the WSB exhume Frisco's body to see if the bullets that killed Frisco matched. At the police station Ripley told Colton and the government what happened the night Frisco died, He had infiltrated the terrorist group to find his sister, and followed them to Quebec. On the night of the shooting Colton froze when he saw Arielle, but there where two other terrorists there who shot Frisco in the back. Colton did shoot but killed the other terrorists instead. After Colton left, Ripley walked over and saw Frisco dead but no sign of Arielle. He still had to face the judge and he was still guilty of conspiring with the terrorists, except for Tom had proof that he was brainwashed by the terrorists. On Sep 30 the judge reviewed the evidence, and based on the WSB's recommendation found him not guilty. Sean noted that the WSB had exumed the body a week after Frisco died, so they knew they whole time he was dead. A few days after the trial ended, he decided to quit the show, Sean got him a job working in a marine repair shop. In October Lord Larry Ashton walked into the shop needing help with his boat the Aphrodite. On it was his wife Arielle! They eventually run into each other and Colton doesn't believe she didn't know she was a terrorist and everything was her fault. In November Colton gets information from the WSB that says she didn't lie and they talk it out. Category:1980s Category:1980s characters Category:1980s male characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:1990s Category:1990s characters